The Coda of Martin and Lacy
by anon1126
Summary: After they leave the Waverider, following the events of 'Chaos' Martin Stein/OC


-A series of one-shots after Martin and Lacy left the Waverider to start their family together and be closer to Martin's family-

Martin walked into their house, after helping Lily put Ronnie to bed, to find Lacy doing yoga in the living room. "Is that safe?" he asked as he felt blood rushing to a specific body part while watching her.

Lacy heard his question, and stopped, pausing the TV, "I was fighting bad guys a few weeks ago, so I think this will be alright," she replied with a small laugh.

Martin nodded, looking at her bump which had really blossomed since they'd come home, "How is it possible that you can turn me on even more now? My body shouldn't be capable of this teenage behavior," he confessed resisting the urge to use a pillow to cover himself from her.

Lacy smiled, deviously, as she walked over to him, her tight yoga pants hugging every curve on her body as she moved. "Do you like watching me do yoga?" she teased once she reached him and placed her hand on the bulge in his pants.

Martin smiled, blushing, "I haven't found an activity you do, yet, that doesn't have this effect on me," he replied as he placed his hand on her stomach before running it up and over her breast. "It's astounding how different they feel because of the pregnancy," he commented.

Lacy placed her lips to his, parting to say, "Don't ruin the moment with a scientific explanation of why my boobs are bigger," she playfully mocked him as she resumed the kiss.

Martin moved his lips in rhythm with hers, slipping his tongue between her lips to deepen it as he directed her back to their dining room where he lifted her onto the table.

Lacy pulled back, "I like this version of you," she breathed, "Taking charge." She smiled as she shimmied to remove her pants before working on his belt buckle.

"It's easier now that we aren't facing life and death moments constantly," he confessed as he helped her to remove his clothes, barring his access to her.

"Who was that on the phone?" Lacy asked as she watched Martin end a call on his cell phone.

He looked up and noticed, first, how much her bump had grown in the last weeks, "It was Clarissa," he stated, standing to move behind her in the kitchen, where she was working on meal prep, as he rubbed his hands around her, resting them on her belly.

"Why didn't she just walk over? A phone call between next door neighbors seems so crazy," she thought outloud, smiling as she felt Martin doting over her.

He smiled against the back of her neck, his warm breath sending tingles through her body, "She wants us to come to dinner this weekend, together," he stated, only slightly tainting the warm moment they were sharing.

Lacy stopped what she was doing and turned around in his arms, "Why? Things are going so well with you going between houses and my only interactions being with Lily," she stated, her tone almost whining.

Martin smiled, warmly, down at her placing a kiss on her nose, before he responded, "She doesn't like that there's a wall between all of us. She said that now we're all family and we should act like one. She's always been fond of you," he confessed, before adding, "When she was upset to see that you were pregnant, she told me later that evening that she wishes she hadn't reacted that way because she was happy for us. I know it doesn't make any sense, but that's just who she is. She wants to be your friend and help you with the baby," he explained causing Lacy to furrow her brow.

Martin kissed her again, this time on her forehead, while holding her close to his body, "Why now?" she asked, "I've always liked her, even before we ever became involved so many years ago, but it just seems strange that she wants to change our relationship all of the sudden," she confessed her thoughts.

"It took her awhile to believe you'd ever speak to her after the way she reacted at our news," Martin began, "But now, she knows your due in the next six weeks and she doesn't want you to feel any animosity from her because she has none. And, she believes that if we could all be 'family' as she describes it then you will have even less time without me because we can all be together. It's up to you, dear. I won't force you to do anything you might be uncomfortable with."

Lacy smiled up at him, her eyes locking onto his, "I would be happy to have dinner and get closer to Clarissa. I just didn't understand her motive, but it makes perfect sense now. Tell her we'll be there whenever she'd like," she turned back around, her back against his front once more and she felt a change. "You're way to into my pregnant body," she teased, shaking her backside just slightly against it, smiling at the gasp it caused him. "I'm not having a million kids just so you can see me like this again and again."

"I love your body in any shape," he replied, placing tender, small kisses on the back of her neck.

Lacy was upstairs in her and Martin's home putting away diapers and baby clothes while he was next door helping with Ronnie. She was wearing a romper because they were the only thing that both fit over her bump and were comfortable.

"Lacy, I'm home," she heard Martin's voice from downstairs, "Are you up there?"

He'd been so enthusiastic since they'd left the Waverider about the baby, it made her smile. "Yes!" she yelled back, "I'm in the nursery!"

Martin walked up the stairs and came through the nursery door to find Lacy bouncing on her exercise ball while stacking diapers in the changing table. "What are you doing, dear?" he asked.

"Trying to induce labor," she answered, "I can't go on like this for another day," she complained, visibly struggling to work around her belly to complete simple tasks.

Martin moved behind her and began rubbing her shoulders, "I think you are supposed to let the baby decide when it wants to make its appearance. You're only thirty-eight weeks, what's wrong with waiting two more?"

Lacy turned to look at him, staring daggers into his eyes, "You try having an extra thirty+ pounds and something constantly bouncing up and down on your bladder and then ask me why I don't want to wait two more weeks," her tone was filled with venom.

"Sh," he soothed, continuing to massage her shoulders, "I'm sorry I said that. I just want to make sure our baby's healthy when it arrives and full term is always better, but if you are as miserable as you say then I will do anything in my power to help," he offered, attempting to make amends for his fumble.

Lacy stopped bouncing and struggled to stand, but accomplished the task and walked to Marin, her hands on his belt, "They say sex is the best way to get labor going," she stated, taking full advantage of his offer to help.

Martin swallowed, "I'm not sure with you in this condition. I wouldn't want to hurt the baby or you, in any way."

"I don't think that's even possible," she replied, "I'm not trying to do gymnastic poses, just normal stuff to get my cervix to dilate."

"Well, when you put it so romantically, how could I decline?" he teased as he leaned forward and placed his lips to hers, his hands in her hair deepening the kiss.

Lacy felt a rush between her legs as she reacted to the kiss, but she realized quickly that it wasn't from pleasure as she pulled back from him. "Babe, stop," she said a few times.

"What? Did I do something wrong? I was very into it," he replied, his voice a mix of concern and confusion.

Lacy shook her head, "No, everything you were doing was fine, but my water broke so we need to get to the hospital," she explained casually while watching Martin's face change to a state of panic.

"Start doing the breathing we've been learning," he instructed, speaking in rushed sentences, "I'll get the bag and we'll rush there. Do you need Barry to speed you to the hospital?"

She laughed as she shook her head, "Martin, I haven't even felt the first contraction yet, it's going to be ok. Let's grab my bag together and drive normal speed to the hospital," she proposed, watching him calm as she spoke.

"You're right, of course," he replied, "I lost my head for a moment there," he apologized as he placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her to their room to gather her things before they got into his car and made the drive to the hospital.

A few hours passed after they arrived at the hospital and got checked in for the delivery before Lacy began active labor and causing Martin to resume his panicked state. She squeezed his hand as a contraction took over her body while they were walking the halls to progress her labor faster.

Martin winced in pain as he felt some of her super strength being used on him. Lacy heard his small moan from the pain, and released his hand, "I'm so sorry," she apologized as the pain subsided. "I never thought of my strength when I grabbed your hand," she admitted, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"It's ok," he said with a smile, "I'm sure it couldn't match the pain you're experiencing."

She smiled back, "I wouldn't say it's been my favorite thing, but they say it's worth it when the baby comes," she said, her tone defeated but trying to sound positive.

Martin began rubbing her lower back, "I wish I knew another way I could help you," he said sympathetically, "Would you like to go back to your room and let them check on your progress?" he asked as he watched her hunch forward again as they pain took her over.

He continued to rub her lower back as he breathed with her until it passed. She stood up and turned to face him, "I am pretty sure the baby is down there ready to come so we need to get to the room, as you suggested," her tone was filled with nerves as she realized how quickly she'd be becoming a mother.

Martin kept one hand on her back and supported her elbow with the other, helping her back to her room, hoping another contraction wouldn't come before they reached their destination as the next one could be the baby. "Just keep breathing," he soothed, his tone confident but he was faking it for her.

Lacy was about to turn and nod at him when she sunk down to the floor, instead, as another contraction hit her. "I'm not going to make it," she admitted through gritted teeth. "Grab a nurse, or anyone, please. I'm doing everything not to push right now," she winced as she grasped her belly in her hand.

Martin nodded, not wanting to leave her side but he had no choice, "I'll be right back." Luckily, a nurse was walking their way so he found her in just a moment. She followed him to Lacy and joined her on the floor to see what her status was.

"You're right, the baby is crowning," the nurse confirmed, "We won't have time to get you in a bed so on the next contraction, I want you to push. Got it?"

Lacy took a deep breath, looking at Martin as he got down on the floor and took her hand in his, before she nodded. She didn't have to wait long before the pain struck again, but this time she beared down with all her strength. The baby arrived after one push.

The nurse caught the baby and looked it over before placing it on Lacy's chest, "Congratulations you two, you have a healthy baby girl."

Lacy looked at the baby, tears in her eyes, before she looked at Martin and saw tears clouding his eyes too. "What should we name her?" she asked as the nurse took the baby to clean her up while they got her in a wheelchair and to a bed.

Martin squeezed her hand, "What about Jakelyn? We could call her Jacks," he proposed as he looked over at their daughter, "Look what we made," he whispered.

She kissed his hand as it held hers, "I love that name."

The End


End file.
